A Long Journey
by Akira Kousei
Summary: The character are from Tadaoshi Fujimaki's Kuroko no Basket, though the story is mine. Aomine Daiki is a handsome Japanese man, athletic body and a perfect husband married to Momoi Satsuki, though he didn't thought his wife would actually cheat on him, which changed everything. He wondered into the streets, meeting a certain blonde that perhpas brought back the happiness he needed.


Aomine Daiki was his name. A Japanese handsome and a very hot man with thirty two years of life, tanned skin and nicely well formed muscles, being a courtesy from his days as the ace of the official Japanese basketball team. His eyes were blue, but not the common ocean blue every girl looses the mind to. No sir, Aomine's orbs were a deep blue, more like the depths of a large and mysterious sea. A dark color but still stunning. Strands of hair being black, more than night itself, so much that they even reflected an intense blue almost identical to the ones of his eyes. While his face factions were quite mature.

Just the perfect image of the perfect husband, tall, sexy, gentleman, loyal and loving. And that's precisely why, Momoi Satsuki was more than happy for having him by her side as husband and wife. She, by other side was a capable woman, proud and such a worker. While her figure was of a top model, with good curves and a good height, not to tall but not to short, fair and soft skin, pinkish strands of long hairs, curved in a relaxed way and round cute eyes, but still fierce and sharp with her sight. And those, were one of the things Aomine liked of her.

Both met seven years ago, in a bar one night that Aomine was out with his best friend Kagami Taiga, a tall red haired and handsome man, to celebrate his birthday. She was just in a visit but both immediately were connected. Sounds cliché to say so, but they started dating right away, until the male asked her hand in marriage when both were twenty three years old and already spent two years of living together.

He had it everything served in a golden plate, a beautiful loving wife, a pretty house, a nice and well paying job, he felt happy. Though it was also strange because when he was a kid, even when he was only a teenager he would always think he wouldn't be this successful in life, I mean what could possible go wrong?

"Dai... chan..."

Momoi statsuki was surely surprised, she thought her Aomine would be returning late today so this was awkward. She reacted and covered her nude body quickly with the quilt. "Em... its not like it looks like" she tried to make an excuse while lifting also her nude body away from the male she was having sex with before her husband reached the room.

"It's not like it looks like?" Aomine covered his face with the palm of his hand, as his laugh invaded the room. "Haha... Satsuki I'm not an idiot, how is this not fucking like it looks like! You were fucking screwing up with another man!" He shouted, clearly angry, he was loyal to her and actually thought she would do the same.

The woman held the quilt around her body running to Aomine in despair, pale hands grabbing tight in Aomine's jacket, "I'm sorry!" She cried "you were not here anymore... so I..." her drama got interrupted by two voices. "What? You liar, you told me you weren't married!" The man in the bed was also angry. "You what Satsuki? I saw you! His dick was totally inside your vagina!" Aomine shouted, pushing the woman away. "And also what do you fucking mean? I'm not here anymore? I rarely go out since I work at home!" He shouted again. And then simply, began to laugh in a painful way. "Haha... you know... whatever... I'm done with this, sorry to have ruined your fun" he added while turning around. "No! Daiki! Wait!" She was about to run after him but the male shut the door in her face.

He felt betrayed, and right now, he only wanted to go away from that house. Something was clear, and it was that Aomine was a very possessive person, and the most thing he hated it was precisely, betrayal. And she knew it, Momoi Satsuki was more than aware about that, and that was what made him the most angry, causing him to exit his own home, which he actually bought, and wonder off in the streets.

His sight was upon the pavement, that day he had to go out to see his editor, after all, he is a writer, a popular one of mystery, thriller and just a touch of romance and tragedy. Famous for his escenarios, plot twists that won't let the reader even blink due to the emotions his words caused with echo sentences. Successful but also handy for him to work at home.

The day was rather dark, gray and rain was being released, though he didn't care now. He was wearing tight black leather pants that attached nicely to his legs, formal shoes. A white V shaped shirt and a black jacket. That now were completely soaked by the water that came from the sky. Her pink hair and smooth skin... how long? For how long has she been doing that? Cheating on him, betraying his trust like that. He couldn't simply forgive her for that.

Aomine walked

And walked

And walked

Many seconds

Many minutes

Many hours

Thoughts driving him far away from reality

Legs guiding him through random places in the big city

Until he realized he was lost

He was in an alley, a not very common one, dark and barely with light.

"Shit!"

He couldn't help but shout the curse out while hitting a wall with his fist. It hurt, and even blood started to flow out from his now opened skin. The last thing he needed now was getting lost but... does he really want to go back? To the place that woman did whatever she wanted without considering his feelings?

"Excuse me sir"

An umbrella blocked the water from soaking Aomine even more.

A soft and warm voice called him out, making the man turn into the owner of that gentle and pretty voice. He couldn't see the eyes, but he knew it was a man. Blonde hair like golden strings resting in the right shoulder, tied up in a rather elegant pony tail. Judging from the height it was tied, the hair was indeed long, reaching the hips or more when loose. His figure was athletic, from a look Aomine could see he once did something professional in sports. His skin was fair and looked smooth, strangely even better than Satsuki's. And for a man, Aomine could tell it was extremely rare to find those hips, that butt and that feminine softness that only made the man look strangely, more beautiful than a woman. His lips, pinkish and slightly red weren't bad. If only he could see those orbs hidden behind the black cloth surrounding his head, why was he blindfolded?

"It seems something bad happened to you mister, would you like to come inside? Since you found the local, tonight, anything you order will be a treat from the house" the blonde commented, making a slight and respectful bow to Aomine. He was elegant, by movements and also due to what he was wearing, it was the suit a butler would have back in the nineteen century, England.

Aomine didn't had any reason to decline, though he was amazed when he followed the blonde through a small door in the wall. It was quite hidden, dark with barely light, it almost looked like a place you would like to go when you want to get some drugs, so when the other male reached the end of the stairs to open another door, the tanned man's eyes were surely opened widely. It was another world inside, it was an entire building, decorated beautifully just like a mansion of the last age. Truly elegant just like if you were brought back in time. And just like that, Aomine followed over to the table designated for him, according to the blonde.

It was a nice spot, next to the window that would allow you to see the sky and the rain that fell against the floor, generating a nice sound and relaxing smell.

"Here it's everything we offer" the blonde spoke, placing his slender fingers, covered in black elegant gloves that fit his hands perfectly in the card, Aomine opened after it was pointed out. It was truly amazing, not only the building or the decor, they actually had services for everything.

"Um... may I ask where am I?" Aomine asked. After all, he was still wondering that.

"You are in the Midnight Cavern" replied the blonde "a place in which you choose how you want to be treated, and also who do you want to be with" he said gently and then bowed. "You may call me Jun, and I'm a butler here" he presented himself with respect. "We offer you from someone to chat with, a very diverse food menu, a spa, movies, music and even an exercise room" he explained.

"So... I get to choose my own butler and what to do" Aomine looked over to the male named as Jun, more like to just confirm. "That's correct" replied the blonde. "Well then, you can stay as my butler, Jun" added the tanned one. "Of course, how should I address you?" Jun asked. "Aomine Daiki, I don't mind how you call me so be free to call me whatever you want" he stated. "Though I would prefer you spoke to me like a friend and less than a servant" he chuckled. "Fine then, Aominecchi" Jun's lips curved into a soft smile. "Firstly, you'll need a change of clothes"

And just like that, a new story began. A man, betrayed by his woman, wondering around the lonely and rainy streets and accidentally finding the Midnight Cavern, a building famous because of its legends, a well hidden place in which the most beautiful people work in, you can't know their names or their eyes, but they will serve you with the best of the best. And now, Aomine could testify for that, but the rules for the costumers were only three: they cannot speak to others about the location of the Midnight Cavern, they cannot speak to others the services Midnight Cavern offers, and they cannot reveal anything about the butlers. There were simple rules, easy to follow, in order to keep the mystery that was the interesting part of the building.

Jun was the most requested butler, his manners were polite, his movements were elegant and flawless, but people set more their eyes in the blonde for its strange and unique beauty, stunning smile and cheerful personality. And Aomine wasn't an exception, for the fell directly for the blonde, firstly mere curiosity but bit by bit, he forgot about the pain he felt that day he found about Satsuki's hobby, his love for the woman with pink long hair was fading, bit by bit, and his injuries heart, healed, growing stronger and stronger.

"Moo~ Aominecchi let me do my work" the blonde complained, feeling the tanned one holding his waist. Today it was the fifth year Aomine went to that place, being one of the top regulars for the long time, though he only went to see his blonde temptation. "If you don't focus you'll drop it Jun" he said in amusement, teasing the butler that was trying his best to serve the coffee perfectly along with the cake his client ordered. "Aominecchi, please let go of me" Jun said trying to sneak off the male's arms. Aomine smirked and pulled the blonde over to make him sit by his side, "cut it like this Jun" said Aomine while holding the blonde's hands within his, as both sliced the cake in a nice shape.

Two slices

Blue deep orbs looking at a blonde one with attention

"Aominecchi... you shouldn't be seeing me that way"

"Why not?"

"I know that sight... falling in love for me... it's not a good thing"

"So what?"

"Aominecchi... there is no way we-"

"Don't say it Jun, even if you tell me to, It won't work"

"But A-"

"No, even if you aren't going to accept my feelings, I'll still love you Jun, no matter what... I'll still love you"

The blonde couldn't say anything more, since he started working this situation was quite normal, bit the tanned man... was the first one to endure for so long even when being rejected, and still saying one, two, three, four... many times that he loved him, confusing the blonde, why would Aomine be so determined? What did he saw on him that made him fall in love? Jun was confused, he knew the tanned man's situation with his woman, and at the beginning he wanted to help, but now, he felt like if he was pulling him away from that woman he choose to marry.

Two years passed from that, and Aomine started to add more time with jun, the price was higher, but he didn't care. He worked there, and at the same time enjoy the company of someone he truly treasured. He didn't care anymore about Satsuki, his now ex-wife that still insisted for forgiveness, even when he caught her it wasn't the first time, no sir, Momoi Satsuki had already her seventh lover by the time Aomine found out, that only made him hold more grudge, for he thought those kind of love drama was only seen in movies. But also, because he had met someone else. A person who appeared in his life, popping out and brining a beautiful hill of sunflowers to clear the rainy sky away.

And then, one day, Aomine showed up, same hour, same place, same table, he sat as always, and waited. He waited, waited and waited. It was strange, he would look at the hour for the millionth time. One hour, two hours, three hours. Maybe he was busy? Aomine sighted, advanced his work, ordered some food and then left, but the next day was the same, and the next, and the next. And when a week passed He stood up, loosing the last string he had of patience and walked over to te person he knew, was the boss behind all the building. He was angry, why did his beloved Jun didn't showed up? Usually he would be already sitting there, waiting for him to arrive and receive him with a smile.

"Akashi" he opened the door, he didn't cared to even knock.

"Daiki, is rude to enter a room without knocking" Akashi Seijirouu replied, a short height man with intense red hair, though one of his eyes was of a scarlet color, and the other was golden, truly a beautiful yet intimidating combination.

"Where is Jun? He hasn't come in a week" he asked straightly, crossing his arms, like a little angry kid that his favorite candy was just taken away.

"Oh, I thought he told you" said Akashi, his voice monotonous as always. "Jun quit his job" he added, looking over at Aomine. "I was against though, after all, he was the top butler here, never missed politeness or elegance with his costumers" he explained.

"What?" Aomine was quite surprised, Jun told him he loved his job, so why? "Anyways how can I find him?" He asked.

"Sorry, Daiki, even if you are a regular I can't reveal personal information of my butlers" Akashi replied firmly, making the tanned man know he will be unable to extract information. "It's part of the contract, I must keep their identities in secret"

"Hmmm Mine-chin sure loved Jun-chin" commented Murasakibara Atashi, Akashi's personal bodyguard and also a gigantic of two meters of height, purple long hair and a lazy sight that would turn to a scary time when he meant it.

"Shut up!" Exclaimed Aomine, exiting the office.

Aomine got away from the Midnight Cavern, getting out successfully. If Jun wasn't here, there was no reason for him to stay in such a place, but still, after crossing the door he stopped. Looking behind, just to remember how the blonde would always wait with him outside, greeting him with his usual cheerful voice, calling 'Aominecchi!' From the door. Aomine couldn't admit it, but he did thought the blonde was cute, he was a sunshine over is cloudy area. And that's why, his heart hurt so badly...

a long sight was released, as he started to walk back home, his home to be precise, he wasn't that patient to let the pink haired woman inside still, no sir, Aomine made the divorce possible and then exiled her from his house. He had bought it so it was his.

After that he would be staying in home, sulking around with some television. He was in zero, he didn't have any inspiration for a new story, much less a book. Even though his editor was asking him for a new fresh piece, he didn't have any single idea. Until one night, after almost three months, he was laying in his bed, just in the middle of a comfy warm bed after a cold bath. He felt in heaven even though neither his heart or thoughts were. His orbs closed and he fell straight into sleep's arms. And for the first time in many long years, he actually dreamt.

The scenery was just like Chinese like, but just a bit of fantasy over it. He was standing looking straight at a large lagoon, a city built just in it, using the water as streets but also decorated with beautiful cherry blossoms. Aomine observed well, they were traditional and majestic buildings, having nothing but the beauty of the culture people formed by living in such a nice place. Golden details along with red colors, curved roofs and a peaceful environment. Himself was wearing their clothing, but in a deep blue color, one perfectly matching his orbs. He took a step, then another and another, walking around, tasting delicious foods and meeting nice and gentle people. And just in the moment the sun was setting in the mountains, rising a little bit of mist, all people ran towards a place only. The heart of the great lagoon, which was actually a small portion of earth just floating on the very middle of the whole water body, while a tree grew on it in its very form. And just then, Aomine could hear it, a small gentle bell, a gasp from the people and a fan unfolding, reviling a human. No one knew if it was a girl or a boy. But they didn't care, for their eyes were drawn to the beauty it possessed. Blonde long hair just like gold strings, fair skin, pinkish lips. But his eyes were closed, only showing the long eyelashes. It was traditional opera makeup, pink around the eyes with a perfect black liner and a dress of a very special silk. It was dancing, spinning around with the fan while generating a pleasant sound with the bell tied at the end of a ribbon that flowed within the movements. Tied up to the braided hair.

"Aominecchi"

It was surely a very annoying sound, actually, to anyone, and that's precisely why it always worked. Aomine almost slammed against the alarm that awaken him every day, but this time, he felt fresh. He jumped out from the bed and ran to his desk. He needed to start writing now. It seems Jun would even appear in his dreams, but else, his heart won't stop loving that blonde beauty. And why not write it down? His ideas were just fresh, and his fingers already moving to type each word, each letter. Giving it the special touch, thought this one would be his very first attempt to try and focus on a burning love, the pure feeling of desire and wanting. It was in Arabia, a thief that fell in love with a dancer.

After a few hours, the male was in his very own kitchen, drinking a nice coup of coffee while having some eggs, bread and bacon. His cellphone, ringing in a melody he liked. And picking up the call he knew his afternoon would perhaps be enjoyable, for his friend Kagami had invited him to go out. Of course, Aomine wouldn't reject the offer, so, after setting the whole idea into paper and words, ready to be developed further and deeply, he stretched, took a nice cold shower and dressed himself like himself. Just some casual dark jeans, a blue shirt and his beloved jacket. Keys in his pocket as well as the wallet and he set out from his home, walking to the meeting spot in which the red haired one would be meeting him.

"Aomine! You did came" said Kagami Taiga, receiving his friend with their usual fist bump greeting. "What are you telling me you actually doubted I wouldn't come?" Aomine asked almost with sarcasm. "Oh come on Ahomine, I know you wouldn't have come if I wouldn't invite you something" he stated, crossing his arms in a rather fun way. "Well whatever Bakagami" Aomine replied in a mocking way. Making the red haired one to let go of a designated heavy sight. "Anyway, let's head to the Maji Burger, I've got someone I want you to meet, and I asked him to come at that place" he stated, already starting to walk towards the place he said he would go, dragging the tanned one in the process.

Once both were already sitting inside the place named beforehand, facing each other and already with some hamburgers to enjoy plus some soda a nice chat was stablished while they waited for the mysterious guest. "Hey Bakagami you haven't told me yet who is coming" Aomine complained after finishing his third bite of delicious burger. Meanwhile Kagami was already in his third burger. "He he" the red haired chuckled with a huge smile. "Actually... I must confess to you that I met this person a while ago, he is such a hardworking, serious at job, but also always looks forward even if something went wrong and-" he got interrupted "okey I get it, it's clear bakagami that you..." Aomine made a small pause, changing his tone to a teasing one. "Are totally in love with that mystery dude" he stated releasing a laugh that made Kagami's colors rush over to his face. "Shut up dumbass!" He almost shouted until he saw it, the third party already walking. "Shut it! He is here!" He whispered almost angrily and in despair to the tanned one. "Ha ha ha fine fine" Aomine replied still mocking.

"Kise!" Kagami called out, waiving for the male to come to the table. "Kise? Really? Pretty strange name huh?" Aomine mumbled behind his breath, hearing soft footsteps approaching and then his red haired friend, standing. But just when he turned around to see the newcomer his body froze at meeting those eyes that were also surprised. It was really him, Jun, and finally he could see those eyes, feline snapped and honey color with a golden circle around the iris. Blonde strands of hair braided up and resting in the left shoulder. "Aomine, this is Kise Ryota" Kagami presented him with a huge warm smile, as the blonde came back to his senses almost in panic and bowed respectfully. "I would have never imagine I would meet you again... Aominecchi" the guy named as Ryota commented. "Well I finally get to know your real name, Jun, or should I address you as Kise?" Aomine replied to the bow with a simple movement of the head.

"Wait what? Did you both already knew each other?" Asked a very confused Taiga, and the blonde was the first to reply "He was a regular costumer in the job I used to have at night" he explained as both red and yellow sat in the seats across the blue one still sat uncomfortably. "Yeah, he would be always the best when it came to attend" Aomine commented, having a big sip into his cola. Hiding the fact that his heart was actually thumping like crazy at just seeing that golden temptation again. But now he had a dilema for he wasn't the only one that was aiming for Ryota's heart.

Things got uncomfortable between the blonde and the tanned, letting the red haired one speak for them as they walked in the huge mall, stopping for some treats and the continued. Usually Ryota was in the middle, which made things even more awkward. And when he couldn't hold it longer he just excused himself to the restroom, using an excuse just to splash some water so refresh his thoughts, he had left the Midnight Cavern just because he knew he was falling for Aomine, when his job wouldn't allow him to go out with him, plus he knew the man's history so it would look like if he wanted to use the situation at his favor. And just now that he quitted, he gets to see the male again, bringing confused thoughts and a thumping crazy heart.

"So you like Kise" said Aomine in a volume he knew only Kagami was near enough to hear. "I do" the other replied "he is just like a sunflower, strong and steady over a dead field" he added almost poetically meanwhile the tanned one just looked at him. "I'm sure that is true Kagami..." was his reply. "Don't worry Ahomine, I know it, after all I too visited him in the Midnight Cavern, and I also knew you were his most regular costumer... and now I can truly see it, you also like him" Kagami stated, leaving a slightly surprised Aomine, he wasn't expecting that. "Hmp" he generated a noise all the way from his throat. "I don't like him, I love him more than anyone or anything in this world Kagami" he said sure of his words. "Well then, I guess he will be the one choosing" stated the red haired one. "No hard feelings Bakagami" Aomine showed his fist to the other. "No hard feelings... Ahomine" the contrary bumped his own fist against the other one.

The blonde came back after a small while, ready for what was next and actually more relaxed. "Let's go" he said to both males with a soft smile. After that, time was quicker than, the awkwardness was suddenly gone and the three got to speak to each other normally, like if they were friends for a life, funny topics, casual topics, serious topics, debatable topics, personal points. Some laugher, and some special bright coming from blue and red directly into yellow. And just at the end of the day, the three walked together, back home, Kagami was the first one to say bye, and Aomine did noticed the goodbye was kind of special, since the red haired one pulled Kise against his chest, embracing the male with an arm and kissed his forehead while pulling golden strands of hair backwards, then a polite good night and some hands waving when the male was walking back to his own place.

Now instead of three they were two, and once the red haired was out of sight they kept walking until the blonde interrupted the rather comfortable silence that was being formed by the past steps. "Um... good night Aominecchi" he said with a polite bow, but Kise didn't expect the tanned to grab his wrist and pull him against his chest. "Um... Aomine...cchi?" It was a question, he could feel a pair of strong arms wrapping against his waist, making their bodies really close, and thanks to the height difference, he found his cheek caressing softly the other male's ear. "Kise..." his voice came out softly, something rare coming from someone like Aomine. "Don't go..." he said almost in a begging way "I finally got to meet you again, and I can't simply let you go after knowing my heart still bumps as crazy for you" he said, being romantic at his own way. "What I mean to say, is that... Ryota, I love you, all that time in the Midnight Cavern made me fall for you, your brightness, your smile, your strength... even your bravery ...all of that caused me to fall in love, Ryota ...would you go out with me?" He popped the question and heard nothing, the blonde was silent, and just when Aomine was about to let him go, he felt some arms wrapping in his back and some liquid falling into his shoulder. Tears? Then some sobbing, "wait wait" he pulled the blonde from the shoulders and he was indeed crying. "Oh god oh god...what do I do..." he panicked looking away "I'm no good with crying-" he got interrupted, and not by words but by soft lips pressing against his, Aomine felt in glory, well in paradise. But... did meant Kise loved him... back?

"Aominechi... when I worked there I wasn't allowed to go out with my costumers, and I quit because I knew, I was falling for you... your honest self, your blunt way of saying things, even your way of being with the ones you love... Aominechi it's your fault I couldn't sleep some nights for over thinking, so take responsibility" the blonde whispered gently, softly against the tanned male's ear. And Aomine chuckled, his arms embracing the waist he always wanted to held and meeting Kise's sight in the way he always dreamed of. He smiled softly and then approached, his lips against the other's ear, soft breath tickling and sending some goosebumps to the blonde's spine. "Then... do you mind if I take another night away from you?" He asked, each word pronounced nicely, with that slow sensual way only Daiki knew how to pull off so perfectly. "Go ahead and do so... D-a-i-k-i..." Ryota wasn't left behind, whispering back, the sound of each letter of Aomine's first name mixing perfectly.

The clicking sound of the lock being unlocked due to the right key being inserted into the door, opening it in a thud as two males entered kissing in a ferocious way. The tanned devouring the blonde, using his body to close the door and continue to explore that cavity with his own tongue, visiting each inch of it while tasting the soft and sweet flavor of those pinkish lips. "M-mgh..." Ryota's sensible parts inside the mouth, causing his voice, transforming into pleasurable moans due to the contact their bodies were having, get drowned in the connection both males had with their lips.

Kise could felt how his body was lifted, against the door, by two strong arms holding his hips tightly, to help, he embraced the contrary body with his own legs in Aomine's torso, arms around the base of the neck, and fingers playing with the baby hairs that started to grow in the nape.

The kiss broke, a thin line of saliva connecting both's mouths that where opening and closing, chests goin up and down in a slight panting. Then Aomine approached once more, delivered a soft kiss, then a bite in the lower lip and started a journey, he kissed Kise's jawline and then went to the base of the neck, sucking, licking and kissing, leaving clear marks on the almost white skin while sights and soft moans were received as prize. "Mm...mngh..." then he went to the collar bone, applying the same process.

The blonde removed his shoes by himself, allowing them to fall wherever they desired, then Aomine went back to his lips, devouring them and connecting once more with his in an intimate way. His legs moved, took away the shoes while his arms carried Kise, he walked over to the first cushy furniture they could use. The sofa, he layer the blonde, keeping his legs around his waist and continued to kiss him, those sweet lips were a new addiction to him. And now, fair skinned and slender fingers searched to touch that strong and tanned back, pulling the jacket and then the shirt away, throwing it to wherever gravity decided to pull them. Aomine did the same, and now that their breaths mixed against each other's again, they had the privilege to admire the other's body. Aomine's strong chest and abdominals, Kise's strong but gentle body.

"Daiki..." his name was pronounced by those lips he loved so much, so softly, so gently... and so erotic. "My name in your lips is the best sound ever" he commented, each word in a soft sight against the blonde's ear, who released a chuckle that was soon interrupted "M-mgh!" Aomine's leg had separated his by placing the knew against his half erected groin. His wrist were held by two tanned hands, being placed above his head while Aomine continued to devour and taste Kise's body. But before, he licked his lips, slowly and sensually, proceeding to play with those pinkish nipples that raised proudly due to the cold and the touched the tanned one was giving him. "Ahhhh...m..." soft moans came out almost in sights, for the tongue was playing with very sensitive parts, bitting softly and sucking.

"Aghhh! Daiki!" Kise' back arched at the sudden bite, which was not that hard but it still took him by surprise. "Ryota... you are delicious" Aomine chuckled, laying his body against the blonde's and capturing those lips agains with his, in a passionate and intimate touch, one hand held the white skinned's chin, easing his face and keeping their lips together, while the other one was against the right part of the upper chest, playing with nipple between his fingers, and then sliding it down, gently, caressing each line marked by the blonde's body, following them to the pelvis. Sliding it under the pants and the boxers,pulling them down and interrupting the kiss only a bit to pull them away, exposing Kise's body completely. He separated, not to much, but enough for his orbs to observe each inch of fair skin, soft and smooth. Long legs, that waist, hip bones, abdomen, his uncles well marked, not too much like his though. He was beautiful and he knew it.

Aomine lowered his head, holding a leg and letting it rest in his shoulder. Kissing the knee gently and then licking up into the thighs, he sucked and bite. "M-mgh! D-daiki..." a soft groan and moan was released from Kise's lips due to the bite, the feeling of Aomine's teeth pressing his skin gently. The blonde sat up, arms around the tanned's neck, hands pulling softly the pans, telling the other to put them away, something Aomine agreed to do. Their manhoods met, rubbing against each other in a pleasurable friction. "Mmm...ghhmm..." los groans came from both, hands caressing more parts of the body. "Aghhh...!" Kise's back arched at the sudden grope of his butt, he could felt those hands pressing his skin firmly. "Ahh...Ryota..." Aomine groaned, and just then, their lips united again ferociously, with hunger, and when the tanned male was about to ravage the blonde, this one stood up, separating from Aomine. A soft smirk in his lips when he pushed the tanned, forcing him to sit correctly in the couch. And then, he sat on his lap, facing his Aomine, who had his hands already wrapped around that butt he seemed to enjoy touching. "So sexy" Aomine commented with a chuckle, his eyes not loosing sight of the blonde. "Daiki... enter me" Ryota whispered against his ear, feeling how his words were taken in action right away.

Aomine had entered a finger, then a second one and a third one. And once it felt loose enough he entered Kise's interior. "Ahhhh! Agh!" Ryota had released a louder moan. It felt good, a feeling like electricity running through his spine. "Ahh... Ryota...Ryota..." Aomine's voice was gentle, passionate and rough. While Kise was panting, neither moving until the blonde gave the tanned a signal that he could.

And like that, the wild and hot tango started, at first it was soft, almost gentle. But later it turned rough and wild. "Ahhhh ahhh! Ahh! Agh! Daiki!" "R-Ryota...mgh!" Their voices combined when their seeds were released, one in both's abdomens and the other inside the blond.

After that they just laid, staring at each other, Kise cuddling in Aomine's broad chest "moo~ if you were going to cum inside at least tell me ..." Kise complained, feeling how Aomine's semen was sliding out of his hole through his thighs, suddenly feeling a slap in his butt. "Eek!" He blushed deep red "Aominechi! Don't do that so suddenly! You moron! Ugh-" lips against his silenced his voice. And then a small chuckle coming from the tanned one, who had already started to touch at his will, that butt the blonde had, "mmm... Daicchi...". The night was young and when the finished to devour each other, they have reached at least seven orgasms.

After some hours of sleep, Aomine was the first one to open his eyes, his deep ocean blue orbs encountered a golden view and the feeling of his arms holding a body, and a warmth in his chest provided by the near with another being. He didn't dream it, he did spend the night with the blonde, and also screwed with him in the day he finally saw him... like if they were horny teenagers. The tanned lowered his gaze now finding the sleepy face of the owner of those golden strands of hair, and that fair smooth and warm skin. It was the first time he saw Ryota that close, and he could even appreciate the soft brownish color mixed with the bright yellow of the blonde's long eyelashes. Or even the texture of his skin, that in plain sight looked softer to any touch. It was a temptation Aomine couldn't resist, extending his fingers to caress that flesh, it was warm, and full of life. He tracked the jaw bone gently, until the soft movement of the contrary's long eyelashes indicated he was about to wake up.

"Daicchi..." golden and blue encountered. "Morning" he added with a bright smile.

"Hey Ahomine..."

His orbs opened, bit by bit and since his sight didn't want to focus, seeing blurry for a couple of minutes until he managed to acknowledge there was another person inside the room of white walls. It was silent, and only a certain beep echoed in the room, the sound of a machine which measured the heartbeat.

"...Bakagami..?" The tanned tried to sit in the place in which he was. But he couldn't, feeling several cables attached into his skin, with a certain special needle that injected serum and medicine to his system. He took a look around, people dressed in white coats walked here and there, the bed was comfortable but he couldn't move, while several machines beeped around him, some he guessed administrated whatever thing that entered his body by the syringes. "What the hell...?" Aomine was clearly confused. "Bakagami... what happened?" He Asked, seeking to encounter the reddish sight of his friend. Asking for an explanation.

Kagami knew this was to happen, after all his friend had just survived from a really deadly situation.

"You had an accident" Kagami explained. "After the wedding you and Sakurai headed to an hotel, but both got into an accident since both of you were really high on alcohol" he explained "but anyways, the good part is that you and Sakurai are all right" he added. His factions relaxing immediately. Soon a nurse came along with the doctor, moved the medicine and left only the serum, allowing Aomine to sit while they checked the results of some analysis they had made him when he was unconscious. Soon after the results, Aomine was sitting peacefully on his bed. Eating what the nurse had brought for him. Slowly. "Wait... what wedding?" He Asked, after all, he was still confused on that part. "Geez Ahomine, you don't even remember?" Kagami sighted, scratching the back part of his neck. "Well I don't blame you, after all you just survived to an accident" he straightened up, crossing his arms. "Three days ago, you were my best man Aomine, Remember now? It was my wedding with Ryota" Kagami Said, firm voice. The tanned one was about to reply when the door opened. "Aominecchi... you are fine! Thank god!" A blonde entered the room, but it wasn't the Kise he had seen in his dreams, no. This one wore a ring, left hand, fourth finger. A ring that wasn't his.

"I'm okey" Aomine replied coldly, the blonde didn't have it much of attention but he somehow looked sad. "Ryota, come here" the red haired one called, both husbands sitting in the same couch.

After that, it didn't took much for Aomine to leave the hospital, so now there he was, walking in the streets, repeating his memories once, twice, many times. Was all of that a dream?... no, it wasn't... they were a huge fantasy, one he had wrote for Kise and Kise only. He loved that blonde, hell of course he loved him like hell. But that was just a gigantic fantasy he wrote after figuring out he fell in love with his best friend's other half, he was jealous, Kagami had such a person by his side, and now that he realized all that illusion he had was due to those feelings he refused to let go. He clenched his fists tightly and just let the time pass.

He got off the hospital the day after, his injuries weren't that bad, only the hit on the head was the worst part.

And now, there he was, laying in his bed while contemplating the roof above him. Kagami And Kise had gone to their Honeymoon and he wasn't comfortable by the thought of his red haired friend having that type of fun with the blonde, hearing his moans and just the time as the just married couple they were. He couldn't hold it, and then a thought came by, he had enough money, his last book was recently published, being actually that fantasy he had, though his mind changed to be him and Ryota intestinal of the characters he placed, he had the right to get some vacations and that was precisely what he did. Taking his bags and leaving that solitary home to travel around the world, starting by nearby places, Korea, China, Taiwan, Russia, England, France, and America. He still wrote, sending the books via e-mail to his editor or in package, for he was moving from place to place. Met a lot of people and had some pleasurable fun with others, male of woman he realized he couldn't forget the blonde, no one could smile like him, and no one had those honey orbs that drove him crazy.

It was eight years later that he was in the United States, he was screwing up with a woman with nice curves when the phone rang, he sighted but seeing who it was he picked up. "Tetsu? Is it important? I'm kinda busy now" his voice was fun while the female under him was chuckling. "Awwwww just hang them and pay more attention to me" she said while arching her back, showing the massive boobs she had. "Aomine-Kun, It's Kagami-kun, he died in an accident" kuroko went straight to the point. Aomine's expression turning somehow dark. He left the bed, grabbing some sheets to cover his lower parts. "What? When did it happened?" He Asked "What about Kise?" He added immediately. "A week ago" kuroko replied. "What? And why didn't you called me?!" "Because we couldn't contact you, we don't even know where you are, you haven't shown your face in eight years. Seriously Aomine-Kun we just took the bother to look for you since Kagami-Kun still considered you a friend" a clear sight was heard in the other line "now you know, do whatever you want, Aomine-Kun" and he hung.

Aomine sighted and let the phone away. "Sorry babe, but something is up" he told the female. "Awww, well whatever" she stood up, searched for her clothes and once she was dressed up she walked away. The tanned male walked to the bathroom, leaving the sheet for the bed somewhere in his way into the room. The lights were turned on since it was dark and he stepped right into the shower, hands opening the cold one and allowing the many drops of water fall against his back. Damm it, so much time has passed and now that he heard those news... did everyone actually hated him? Well that's not out of thought since he left without saying anything, how about Ryota?

"Ugh!"

He slammed his fist against the wall. Why couldn't be simply forget about that blonde?, it was just a common blonde! Nothing exotic! So why? Why?! Why?!

"Why can't I take you off my mind?"

Aomine sighted, his head resting against the wall so the cold water would cool his head. "Bakagami... how dare you leave before me" he released, some tears falling into his eyes, tears for not being there, god... he could only imagine how Ryota felt, after all, he knew it, that special shine in the blonde's orbs was only seen sparkling while being with the red haired one.

"I should return..." was his conclusion.

With that in mind, he held those bags again he had brought with him all over the world, visiting the place in which vampires were born, Transilvania, the place of Holanda full of beautiful flowers, London, Sherlock Holmes's place, Paris, the city in which he once fantasied to take Ryota on a honeymoon, the unbelievable snow of Russia, those folks were crazy when getting outside like nothing in such a cold... so much he had visited, much he has known and met and now... he was simply returning because he couldn't forget that blonde, that single person that still wanders into his mind without mercy. The cause of his heart aching so much, and the cause of this feeling of wanting to go back.

The airplane landed after twelve hours of flight, Aomine got off and took a step. He was finally back, back to place in which he was born, back to the place he met that certain person. He shook his head, took a sigh and began walking, back to that solitary house he has been off since eight years ago, everything was still in order, but there was dust everywhere. "Ugh great" another sight and he placed the bags on their place, first he needed to clean, the trash to their place, and the dust and dirt away. He arranged some things that were out of order, and then fell asleep immediately after finishing. At the next day he took a cold shower, just like he always loved to have it and headed out, white v shirt, black pants, dark gray boots and a leather jacket, he also wore sunglasses, custom from the sunny places he had visited.

Once he was outside, back into the Japan he grew into, he took a deep breath, feeling his lungs with the air he hadn't breath for eight years, his feet, against a road he hadn't stand in for eight years. He held is phone out, after all he didn't know if Kise lived in the same place as before or if he moved once he married Kagami. He wrote the number of the only person he knew would be able to answer him even if he was hated.

"Daichan? Is that you? What a miracle you called" the female's voice haven't changed much, only that it sounded more mature. "Satsuki, hey um... listen I'm sorry I left without saying a word, but now-" he got interrupted "you want to know kichan's location right?" She asked, just like if she already knew what was he after. "T-that's right..." Aomine confirmed "how did you-" another interruption "Daichan, we grew together of course I know you as I know the palm of my hand" she chuckled. "I'll send you his address, take care" the female said, gentle as always. "Thanks Satsuki, I owe you one" was his unexpected reply before hanging the phone and checking the chat he hadn't opened in years, maybe because he forgot his old phone here in Japan and bought a new one with a different number after. Just some seconds passed, the small ring of the arrival of a new message took his attention, she had send it. And it seemed Ryota was living in rather a quiet and spacious place.

He had to look for the route, after eight years he didn't remembered all the routes and stop of the buses, and he didn't know the place either, it seemed new. Though it didn't took him long to find it and start his journey to the place.

He got out of the bus as soon as he stopped, following the map in his phone's screen to the direction given to him.

When he reached the house the first This he saw was the huge yard, surrounding all the house that had many plants, like a log cabin hidden in a forest, making it look fantastically awesome. A couple of kids, red hair just like Kagami's So fired up and golden orbs, gentle but fierce just like Kise's, both were running around the whole yard, playing mostly in the front, seemed they liked it though they didn't noticed Aomine standing in the street. "Keiichi! Hisoka! Food is served!"

Aomine froze at that voice, and then he turned to see the blonde who's orbs had just met his. "Aominecchi...?" The blonde was surely surprised, for his perspective, he was just calling the kids to eat, just peeking from the window to do so. They seemed like six years old more or less, and like some good kids. "Yes daddy!" One said as both ran to the front door, entering running and taking their shoes off, custom from the place.

Kise let the door opened and came out. "Why are you here?" He said straightforward, "you literally disappear eight years ago Aominecchi..." arms crossed. But his orbs, were sad, like if he missed the tanned one. "Were... where you..." his voice started to crack "he... you were his best friend! Were where you?!" Aomine couldn't hold it, and even if Ryota was crying and shouting he ran to hold the male in his arms. "I'm sorry Kise I'm so sorry" he whispered one, another many times. While the blonde justhugged the male back, in the begging he was surprised fur such an action but he ended up accepting it and he cried, he cried what he didn't to keep himself strong for the kids. "Taiga... he... he is gone..." he cried and cried. Because it hurt, it hurt him that he couldn't see the red haired again, touch his hairs and held them through his fingers while they whispered some romantic words. "He was a firefighter, you know he loved his work... but that last time he went inside to save some kid... the child came out but he... he didn't!" Kise had added more pressure to the hug. "It hurts... it hurts Aominecchi..." his voice was cracked already, tears falling like a sea and aomine couldn't say anything but stand there, listening and holding the other male's body into an embrace.

"Daddy why did you took to much?" One of the kids asked, both were already eating, Kise nd aomine entered later. "I'm sorry dear, I had to attend some things with Aominecchi" he replied gently, and with that cheerfulness he only knew. "The one on right is Hisoka, left is Keiichi" Kise said, presenting his kid's names. "Kids, this is Aomine Daiki a friend of mine and your father's best man" he chuckled as the children's face turned into surprised. "So you are Ahomine!" Pointed Keiichi out. Which made all laugh, being called like that again felt nice, according to Aomine, who thought was the best to perhaps... take care of them.

"Ryota, I love you"

Now three months have passed, Aomine always went to visit the kids, since Kise returned to be a model and a voice actor, he had enough free time with the kids, but from time to time he had to travel, taking with him, both twins, courtesy from the agency since they liked Ryota's work. And that was only as a model, which work was from time to time when a label or a designer was interested on asking Ryota to wear the clothes. In the voice acting part he only had to go to the studio, sometimes brought the kids, some times don't, but usually it was during the time the children where in school.

Aomine had come daily, and even some times work there, for now it was like his own house, he played with the kids, and even helped Kise when he came back tiered from work. He realized how much he loved Ryota, even more than he imagined, and the blonde allowing him to enter again into his life made him happy. Until he decided he would tell him. He had bought a sunflower and even asked Kise for a moment after the kids were asleep.

"I love you Ryota"

Lise's orbs opened in surprised, he didn't expected that, for he though Aomine was only helping him for feeling sorry or something, but this? He wasn't expecting it and it wasn't easy for him to reply.

"You don't have to say something Ryota, I love you and I will never stop loving you. Today eleven years had passed since I met you, eleven years since I first started loving you. And don't want to pressure you for an answer, take your time, after all, I know how much pain you've felt from what happened with Bakagami... I just ask you keep letting me come here with the kids. I've learnt to appreciate them and I like helping you with them."

Kise couldn't said anything, none words were formed, but Aomine kept coming to the house after that. But by bit, the time passed. And the kids grew up to be handsome adolescents. It was in Aomine's forty two birthday that he married Kise Ryota, they had spoken to the children, and their reply as surely amazing.

"We miss dad, of course we do he is our hero, but I'm sure he would have liked daddy to continue being happy, even if it meant to be with someone else"

"Ryota..."

"Mm?"

"I'm tiered"

"Me too"

"Do you think bakami would still like me as a friend?"

"I think he is happy and proud you took care of the family he started"

"Ryota..."

"Mm?"

"I love you"

"I love you too Daiki"

"Ryota..."

"Mm?"

"I... will see... you later"

"Sure Daicchi... I'll see you later"

Once again, Kise's world fell apart in the moment Aomine died first, just at his ninety nine years old. But he smiled, he smiled because he knew both would come for him when it was his time. He was correct, Taiga and Daiki had come for the blonde two years later, receiving him with a smile and a warm place to spend the rest of their times.

End


End file.
